Adventures
by Kolios
Summary: Welcome to the world of POKÈMON! ...And Naruto. In which ninjas are trainers, Kages are Pokémon masters, missions are undertaken, ANBU is a thing, Akatsuki is one scary bunch, and the road to becoming... well, something is well on it's way for our multiple heroes!
1. Chapter I

**Author note:** I _really_ love Pokémon, and Naruto fanfiction. Mix them, and what do we have?

This atrocity - created by yours truly - someone with no experience writing. Enjoy! c:

PS: Just in case, I'll rate this M. I don't trust myself.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Adventures**

 **Chapter I  
**

 _ **A cat, a mouse, a playhouse, a rope, and a chair**_

* * *

"Naruto! Graduation day, remember!?"

Groaning the blonde in question rolled around in his warm comfortable bed, burying his head under the orange pillow. He desperately muffled his ears for the peace of his ears'.

 _Goddamnit… what does he want_ now? _Let me sleep in for just one day, would'ya!?_

Banging fists assaulted the blonde's door – _as per usual_ , and the sleepy boy pushed his head further into his pillow, until something made itself very clear in his mind. _Graduation…?_

With a jolt Naruto jumped up, and with an enthusiastic tone he shouted:

"Holy Miltank, you're right mutt!"

Rummaging through his drawer Naruto slapped on a black shirt, his black zip-up hoodie with two orange stripes, a pair of dark blue jeans, and his black sneakers with yet again orange stripes. He grabbed the light blue and black backpack beside his bed and took a quick check in the mirror. _Hmm…_

He had all of his clothes on, and he had already triple-checked yesterday that everything he would need was in his backpack. His spiky tousled blonde hair, drowsy blue eyes and whisker birthmarks met his sight. Something seemed out of place…

He spotted a green object on the bedside table, and instantly knew what it was. A pang of nostalgia went through him at the sight of his goggles, but he refrained from putting them on his head, instead grinning to himself and heading out the door.

…Quickly, almost ramming into Kiba.

Kiba's deadpan and slightly annoyed expression said everything. "Watch where you go idiot." Kiba closed the door behind him and began heading down the narrow hallway, Naruto already on his heels.

The blonde smirked in amusement, "It's not my fault your reflexes suck, mutt." He dodged a half-hearted swing and a maybe not so half-hearted growl, snickering, before the smell hit them both. Swiftly exchanging glances, they both sped up until they were just outside the kitchen door.

"You're a god Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, salivating inside his mind. _Meat_.

For once, there was food on the table – and not just any food! There were bacon, toast with jam, orange juice… Only one more thing could make the day better.

Ever observant, Shino immediately gave Naruto a warning eye when he took _one_ step towards the cupboard.

" _No_ ramen."

Groaning the blonde slumped his back, but headed towards the small wooden table where Shino and now Kiba were already seated. "Yes mom," he grumbled and sat down. Although their kitchen and dorm in general sure wasn't impressive in size, it fit them all, if barely.

He grabbed tons of food, and then couldn't hold it anymore.

His sparkling eyes met Kiba's equally animated ones, although his excitement was slightly more concealed. "I have no idea what Pokémon I'm gonna pick. You guys?"

With a mouthful of bacon in his mouth, Kiba grinned and set his fork down. "I won't spoil, but I have a pretty damn good idea!" He closed his eyes and nodded, as if he just said something sagely. "I'm still going to check out all the options though, just in case."

"I will be selecting a bug type, as it is the Aburame's, and by extension, also my preference. Although similar to you Naruto, I am… hesitant as to what species. Why? Bec-"

Interrupting the Aburame with contained exasperation, Kiba gave him an understanding smile. "We get it Shino. Hard to know before you see your choices right?" Turning to Naruto he eyed him thoughtfully. "Are there any types you're interested in atleast?"

Naruto gazed down into his glass of orange juice, frowning a little bit but a stubborn smile remaining on his lips. _A grass type would be good for starting out, they're usually really friendly and calm and all that jazz… but fire-types are so cool!_

"I don't know. As you know Mom's got a fire-type, and Dad's got an electric-type, so maybe one of those since I know them. To be honest I'd be psyched with any type." At that he looked up and beamed.

Kiba and Shino shared amused smiles unknowingly to Naruto. "Certainly, a fire or electric-type seems appropriate for your character."

The blonde gave the collared boy a skeptical look. "Is that a compliment or insult bug-boy?"

"Both?"

They all laughed (or chuckled in Shino's case), and continued their meals the rest of the time without talking, their stomachs craving attention.

After cleaning the table - Kiba and Naruto for once helping out - they all headed out the door at the same time.

Six figures surprisingly met their sight, and Naruto and Kiba grinned in surprise, while Shino remained in the background, his surprise portrayed in the form of his unmoving body.

"We met up on our way to the classroom, so we decided our groups could all walk together today right? Though we would have totally ditched you if you made us wait five more minutes." The other blonde of the Rookie 9 spoke, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Sasuke, with his back already turned to all of them, mumbled over his shoulder. "I can't believe I had to wait and wake _you_..."

Feeling his temper flare up, the blonde pushed his anger down for once in favor of grinning at Ino. "That's a great idea! Have you all decided what partner you're picking?"

The Yamanaka gave him a sly smirk. "Yep, but for the sake of suspension I won't let you know yet." She began to walk behind Sasuke, and naturally the group followed her.

 _Ever the devoted Sasuke-follower_ , Naruto and Sakura thought with a fond grin.

Sakura piped up shooting a mischievous look at Hinata, who was walking beside her and behind Ino. She flipped her long pink hair mockingly behind her, " _Always_ the one for theatrics."

Hinata giggled quietly, hiding her smile behind a dainty hand when Ino threw a falsely betrayed look at her.

Sakura then gave Naruto her attention, giving him a rare _not_ menacing smile. "Judging by how you're asking and not telling, I'm guessing you haven't decided yet?"

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Always right, Sakura-chan. So have you decided?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, seemingly thoughtful. "Almost, but I'm going to follow Ino's example and not tell." She smirked at him slightly, then caught up to the long-haired blonde. Naruto pouted.

"No fair".

Hinata looked at him sympathetically, and blushed a little when his attention shifted to her. "I-if it's to any help Naruto-kun, they h-haven't told me either." _Although I tried bribing it out of Ino a couple of times with pudding._

Naruto didn't look or feel all too shocked at that fact even though the girls were dorm-mates just like him, Kiba and Shino. "Figures, Kiba and Shino haven't told me anything either. In all fairness, Shino is 'hesitant as to what species' he should pick." He snickered. "Have you 'determined who to select' yet?"

Hinata giggled and looked to the direction where the Aburame and Inuzuka were speaking to each other, nodding her head slowly.

"I c-can see Shino-kun saying something like that, and w-well… I w-will be c-choosing a f-fighting type Pokémon…"

Kiba and Shino piped up at the Aburame's name, Kiba smiling predatorily – jesting, although Shino was uncertain as to whether Hinata was privy to this - at Hinata. "You talkin' shit about us again Hinata-chan?"

Peeping loudly and blushing brightly, Hinata mumbled something, ducked her head, and quickly ran to catch up to the girls. The three dorm-mates laughed together at that.

"Troublesome." They all turned around at the familiar word, Naruto and Kiba rolling their eyes.

"Have you determined what species to partner with yet, Shikamaru-san?"

At that, Naruto looked at Kiba and snickered with him. Minds in sync, they both thought _this will be fun._

Shino slowed down to match the considerably slower pace of the Nara, and they fell into a comfortable silence as Shikamaru mulled over his answer and rolled his eyes. Well, it was either that, or losing unconsciousness for a few seconds, Naruto decided.

"As you know Shino-san, my clan, the Yamanaka and the Akimichi don't really believe in choosing suitable partners. We're probably being stuck with the usual boar, butterfly, and deer-like Pokémon." _And there are_ so _many deer-like Pokémon. Billions. What a complex problem, I wonder what to choose…_

"I don't really mind that," Chouji, who was walking beside Shikamaru the whole time and munching on his chips, turned to speak. "I wouldn't have any idea who to pick anyway."

Naruto piped up. "Ino won't be very happy though." _She'll definitely throw a fit if the Pokémon chosen for her isn't cute_. He shuddered. Ino's fits were scary, almost as scary as Sakura's.

Shikamaru snorted. "Atleast there are a couple of pig-like Pokémon."

Shino nodded at all of them, and the five boys ambled into the room that had been designated as their classroom for the past 6 years now.

That would take an end today. It was a solemn thought – gleeful if you asked Naruto -, but they could visit.

Seating himself beside Sakura – wishing he could have sat beside Sasuke so he could pester the emo - Naruto yelled at Shikamaru and Chouji to hurry up.

"Some of us are excited for today!"

Sakura glowered at him and he ducked his head a little, her inner agreement unbeknownst to him.

 _Why are there so many loudmouthed blondes in my life? I wish I could have sat next to Hinata… though getting a seat next to Sasuke before Ino is a definite win._

Naruto glanced at Sakura warily when her expression changed from annoyed to spiteful in the matter of a second. Although nice most of the time, he would _not_ risk her anger today. The blonde gulped a little, looking to the front of the classroom, where Iruka sat.

"Firstly Naruto, be quiet, and secondly, _finally_ we can start. Sasuke-kun, couldn't you atleast _today_ have made your dorm-mates get to the lesson on time?" Iruka sighed out in his usual worn-out way, not caring to listen to the grunted "hn" two seats away from Naruto.

Looking at Shikamaru and Chouji tiredly, Iruka gave them a stern smile. "Just because it's graduation day today, I'll let you off."

None of them replied, Shikamaru yawning and Chouji munching on his barbeque chips.

Grumbling "whatever" under his breath as he could already hear the chatter beginning, the annoyed but excited teacher cleared his throat. "Are you all ready to receive your partners!?"

A chorus of thrilled assents roared throughout the class of 30 preteens. Iruka smiled, finally having all of their attention.

"As I already went through the 'sappy and boring talk' yesterday - _yes I'm not deaf Naruto,"_ The blonde in question chuckled " – we'll just begin. Aburame Shino, come to the front." Iruka waved his hand dismissingly and then waved Shino forward.

Standing in front of Shino with his desk cluttered full of Pokédexes, badge- and ribbon cases, Trainer-cards, empty Pokéballs and headbands behind him, Iruka began the obligatory and traditionary speech for all Academy students who had successfully passed the Academy exam. He placed his hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Aburame Shino, from today on you are by Konohagakure law officially a legitimate Genin Pokémon trainer. This enables you to travel the world and carry out missions for your village, Konohagakure, with your Genin team and Jounin-sensei. By receiving and accepting this Trainer-card and headband, you agree to all of the responsibilities of a Genin and Pokémon trainer of Konohagakure. By receiving and accepting this Trainer-card, you will also receive a free of charge Pokédex, five Pokéballs, a badge- and ribbon case, and a Konohagakure headband. Do you accept it, and thereby the responsibilities it demands?"

Naruto watched as Shino gazed at the Trainer-card deeply contemplative (something he could only after years of knowing the bug-boy differ from his usual stoicness). Then the boy proclaimed his approval with a heavy nod.

"I accept it."

Nodding back approvingly Iruka smiled proudly at the young boy while handing over the items. "Go to the laboratory, the rest of the class will meet you there in a couple of minutes. Also," at this Iruka's eyes softened. "Congratulations."

Iruka smiled proudly at him all the way until he walked out the door while tying his headband around his forehead, and then called for the next one in the list to come forth.

He gave the obligatory speech to all of his student with every one of his graduates accepting, before heading to the laboratory. Naruto accompanied him, overjoyed with his new black headband resting snuggly on his forehead. The metal glinted in the light of the hallway lamps.

"I can't believe we're finally trainers! I've waited so long for this! How many Pokémon are there to choose from?" Naruto beamed.

Iruka could feel his lips quirk up. "Enough for all of you to be satisfied and more."

He groaned. "That's no fair Iruka-sensei!" It sucked that everybody refused to say _anything_ today. It was made even worse when Iruka-sensei's smile split into a grin for a brief second. "I'm seriously gonna die if I don't get answers soon…"

They reached the laboratory after a minute or two more of Naruto complaining, the place being in the same building as the Academy, only a floor up. Everyone was already waiting impatiently there, looking expectantly at the pony-tail wearing teacher when they arrived.

"I want you all to sit on the floor and make a circle, as big as this room permits." Iruka said, sobering up as he went to sit on the floor.

Naruto went to sit beside Hinata, waving slightly at her, and then watched Iruka as he sat himself in the middle of the circle.

"Now, this was the way my teacher went about this when I graduated. I think it's a great way to deal out Pokémon for large classes."

He then zipped up the big brown bag that had been slung over his shoulders the whole way there, and the whole room of thirtyone people went quiet – so quiet, Naruto could in fact hear Hinata inhale.

The bag was full of Pokéballs. There had to be at the least eighty in there.

Iruka rummaged through the bag, before taking out three balls and making his way toward Ino.

He knelt in front of her gently. "I want you to open this at the same time as I open all the others - and don't worry," he gave her an amused smile.

Ino gulped a little at the shiny red and white ball in her hand, the metallic feel of it in her hand only encouraging her anxiousness, before nodding a little.

He walked to Chouji next, and gave him the second Pokéball. He smiled at the boy looking at the ball in his hand with wonder. "You'll make your dad proud."

Lastly, he strolled over to Shikamaru, who gave him a bored glance. "I know you're probably already aware of what's in this ball, Chouji's, and Ino's, but I know you'll love it even so." He handed it over to the Nara, and even though he still looked bored, there was a slight fascination in his eyes as he nodded at his teacher.

Naruto's composure was running thin. What Pokémon were their partners? What Pokémon would _he_ choose as a partner?

Iruka seated himself in the middle again, and looked at them all mischievously. He then tossed the bag high into the air.

The laboratory shone with red light, blinding them all. And then, the room was absolutely filled to the brim.

Everyone squealed at the figures erupting from the red light, well _mostly_ everyone, while Naruto just sat there dumbstruck. _It's finally happening_.

He looked around, turning his head in all directions at breakneck speed. He caught sight of a Pidgey, Hoppip, Scraggy, Ducklett, Litwick, something he thought looked like Natu, Litleo, Espurr, Wooper, Grubbin… there were so many different Pokémon he couldn't process anything.

Suddenly a blue canine looking Pokémon jumped onto Hinata. His eyes widened.

Hinata looked down slightly startled, her eyes an uncertain, wary but still strangely unsurprised white. For several seconds, the navy-haired girl and the creature simply stared.

And then at an unknown signal, Hinata smiled gently as usual, her whole face returning to it's usual warmth.

Something caught Naruto's eyes before he could marvel at the exchange too deeply.

He didn't know if it was because of how _tiny_ it was, (it was around twenty centimeters tall, _tops_ ), or the fact that it probably hadn't moved an inch since coming out of it's Pokéball and shaking in terror, but Naruto couldn't resist standing up and walking over to it.

It just looked so incredibly scared.

He knelt down in front of it, and it somehow impossibly seemed to grow even more frightened. He smiled openly at the tiny yellow mouse with black eartips, extending his hand with the palm showing.

"Please don't be scared of me Pichu." It looked at him distrustfully, but he sat there patiently for once. He didn't know for how long, but the room seemed to get a miniscule amount quieter. Either the students were slowly coming to their decisions, or it was just his imagination.

He didn't question his lack of urgency at the fact that there wouldn't be many Pokémon left for him to choose from, as Pichu began taking tentative steps toward his hand, soon sniffing it. It glanced up at him warily, then put it's _tiny_ palm in his.

His delight was plain on his face. _It accepted me_. His open smile made it's way into an ear-splitting grin, but he didn't dare move his hand. "Wanna be my partner?"

Pichu hesitated, before nodding and surprisingly climbing onto his spiky head. With a tense body it held onto his locks.

Naruto laughed out loud. "Come, let's go." He walked back towards Hinata where she was sitting in lotus position with Riolu on her lap, the girl smiling at the blue creature.

"Hey Hinata, look!"

The navy haired girl looked up in surprise at his voice as he sat down next to her again, then smiled with a little bit of teeth showing. "T-that's a Pichu r-right? It's so cute!"

Pichu drew back as far it could on Naruto's head, and Naruto grinned at her. "I know right? My dad's got a Pikachu, though I didn't choose this guy because of that."

Hinata nodded indulgently, and was about to say something when their whole group gathered around them. Everyone had – more or less - chosen their partners.

Sakura spoke first, her eyes sparkling. "Oh my god is that a Pichu!? It's adorable! Though…" Her eyebrow rose a little. "They're supposed to be thirty centimeters tall on average."

Naruto grinned at her, though he noticed his partner began shaking on his head. _Too many people_? He patted Pichu on it's head carefully but reassuringly as he said, "Yeah. I don't know why, but he will get his growth spurt soon, right buddy?"

Pichu seemed too scared to assent, so the blonde just kept patting his head.

"Like you?"

Sasuke gave him a brief look before choosing to pay attention to his own chosen partner, a Litten. Growling, Naruto stood up angry and embarrassed, the tiny mouse Pokémon thankfully managing to hold on to his blonde spikes.

"Say that again bastard!"

Sasuke's temper flared, and sensing the growing troublesome argument, Shikamaru decided to step in.

"Please carry on later when I'm not there. We should all thank Inoichi-san for Ino not being troublesome and loud right now, so let's keep it quiet for as long as we can."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but kept his shaking fist back – if only because it was a special day today, and because he didn't want to scare Pichu more. Sasuke glared daggers at him too, but chose to stop in favor of observing Ino's and the others' Pokémon. Naruto grudgingly followed his example.

A deer-like Pokémon stood at Shikamaru's side, the upper side of it's body green and it's underside peach, with a yellow patterned rim – a Deerling. Ino had a pig-like orange Pokémon in her arms that she was hugging tightly, who looked very happy to be where it was. Tepig. A small, black, insectoid Pokémon crawled around Chouji, and Sasuke snorted in his head, not knowing the name since he didn't memorize weak Pokémon. Shino knew from heart the Pokémon was called Scatterbug.

Sakura then began laughing. _Loudly_.

"W-what's so fun Sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered, her face portraying the confusion all of them felt and blushing brightly at the attention their group was getting from the other occupants of the room.

Sakura clutched at her stomach. "I-it's… it's just…" She then looked up at Ino and her Tepig once again, and began crying as she fell to her knees on the floor. Ino's face got redder and redder.

 _How dare Forehead make fun of me_!

"Now you really are Ino-pig!"

Naruto finally understood what was so funny, and desperately tried holding in the bubble of laughter wanting to erupt from his mouth. The nickname Sakura had given Ino ever since they'd started fighting over Sasuke's attention…

He burst out laughing too.

Finally not taking it any more, Ino pointed at a small egg-shaped pink Pokémon Sakura was holding in her arms.

"Atleast I didn't pick a Pokémon without a forehead to cover the fact that mine's bigger than all of Konoha combined!"

Sakura's teary eyes from laughing too hard widened at the retort. The room went completely quiet for a few seconds as Sakura thought up a comeback, and her emerald orbs took on a fiery appearance.

The pink-haired girl tossed her hair over shoulder. "Well atleast _I'm_ not stub- _boar_ -n as a pig."

Que the sound of Hinata inhaling. One time, two times, three times… Naruto began counting unconsciously.

Then both Ino and Sakura sweat dropped before losing it.

Ino began fretting for her mascara when the first tears accumulated in her eyes. "That was so lame!"

Sakura tried squeezing out between laughs, her face red, "I'm so sorry!", but only managed a couple of wheezes. When she could barely breathe anymore, she calmed down and Ino followed, though giggles could still be heard now and then.

That's when Ino noticed everyone was staring at her and Sakura, and turned her attention to Kiba as a diversion.

There was a tiny orange puppy-like Pokémon head popping out of his hoodie. It had a cream-colored tuft on top of it's head. A groan could be heard from Kiba's right, where Naruto and Hinata were standing.

"Oh _man_ I should have totally guessed you'd pick a Growlithe. You've been raving about them for like _forever_." Naruto deflated at not having guessed what Kiba would pick. It was so _incredibly_ obvious in hindsight.

Kiba patted him on the shoulder. "To be fair I could have picked any canine Pokémon. A Riolu for example wouldn't be bad." He shot Hinata a grin, and the shy girl returned a tiny smile in his direction.

Shino seemed to materialize out of thin air, his sunglasses glinting. "That would be impossible Kiba. Why? It is widely known Riolu only choose Trainers capable of manipulating or at the least sensing Aura."

Naruto visibly perked up at that and looked at Hinata with stars in his eyes. "Aura? Does that mean you can sense Aura Hinata!?"

"W-w-well…" The navy-haired girl stumbled, looking at Ino for help.

Ino took the cue quickly out of habit.

"Everybody in the Hyuuga clan can," she turned her head in Sasuke's direction, sending a wink. "and sometimes some of the Uchiha clan members develop the ability too, though it's rare."

Naruto squinted in envy at the internally proud Uchiha. _Surprise surprise the Bastard can maybe sense Aura too._ He turned his head to Shino. "What Pokémon did you choose Shino?"

Shino pulled out a Pokéball, and threw it into the air where a red light emerged from the ball. He then caught it again, just as a white fuzzy larva-like Pokémon with blue eyes appeared. "I selected Larvesta as my partner. Why did I choose it, and to recall it you ask? Becau-"

"Alright class! I can see you've all picked your partners now and managed to calm down a little," Iruka gave a sheepish Sakura and Ino a smile, "so now you have to find your partners' Pokéballs. This might take a while, but when you're done you can head back to the classroom. I'll stay here until the last of you have gone back to recall the Pokémon that didn't get chosen. " He all gave them a… was that a sadistic smile? Before beginning to recall Pokémon. He had all of the unchosen Pokémon's balls rounded up.

Everyone was quiet again. "Because the probability of this happening was over 90%." Shino ended, then walked out the door, just as Sasuke with a glare began looking for his ball.

Naruto and Kiba groaned in unison. There was a suspicious lack of a muttered "troublesome", but they all ignored it, preferring to finish the task as fast as possible.

…Five minutes later, when only one ball was left on the floor, Shikamaru stood up from laying on the ground and picked up Deerling's pokéball. Deerling sweatdropped as they ambled out of the room, last.

Naruto stretched in his chair with Pichu still on his head. "Only the team assignments left now huh?" He spoke up, smiling when the mouse didn't tense at his voice.

He looked at Kiba who was talking to Shino beside him. _I wouldn't mind being with Kiba or Shino, though…_ he glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye with a small blush on his face. _I kind of really want to be with Sakura-chan._

He then noticed Sasuke who was sitting beside her – _ahem_ , Sakura who was sitting beside _Sasuke_ – and Naruto shivered. _I'll kill myself if I land a team with him._

Unknowingly to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking the same thing about him, and Sakura for that matter. He glared ahead of him as Sakura kept on chatting in his ear. _Or_ Ino _for that matter._

Iruka smiled at them all proudly. "And now for team assignments. As you all know, the people you get placed with" _stuck_ , Sasuke replaced in his mind, "will be your teammates for the rest of your Genin career, as will your Jounin-sensei. This means, no replacements!"

All students gulped and held their thumbs. Nobody wanted to get stuck with someone they hated.

"The teams are assigned to be either balanced or specialized, meaning you'll either end up on a team with completely different personalities and skillsets from you, or on a team with personalities and skillsets that complement your own. And now," Iruka picked up a paper from his desk, "Team 1…"

The ponytail-wearing man began calling out names of people Naruto didn't really know, until he came to Team 7.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto…"

The blonde held his breath and tensed, feeling his yellow companion tense even more in response. He let it out, hoping it would ease the mouse.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Yes!" He jumped up in excitement, pumping his fists into the air, just at the same time as Sakura groaned.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted. _Thank you, every god out there! Take that, Ino-pig!_

In his mind, Sasuke pictured a rope. And a chair.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Adventures**

 **Chapter II  
**

 ** _Not to be trusted_**

* * *

"Where is he!? We've been waiting out here for _three hours!_ Seriously… the Academy closed! I'm getting hungry…"

Sakura frowned openly at the blonde, sitting to the right of her on the wooden bench they were waiting on for this _Hatake Kakashi_ – rude fellow – but didn't say anything. She certainly agreed with him, but still… could he be more loud?

She fretted for Happiny. It was a baby Pokémon afterall, prone to crying and scaring easily. She'd have to do something about it. Better to prevent it now then have to see her baby cry soon.

Swinging her legs back and forth restlessly under the bench they were all sitting on, she petted the Playhouse Pokémon, smiling. "You're so smooth! And cute! I really couldn't have picked a better partner."

Happiny hopped up and down in her lap, raising it's tiny arms as if it wanted to be carried. Sakura happily complied, smooching their foreheads together in the process while giggling. "I bet you we'll win every single Pokémon contest we're in, just by your cuteness alone."

Happiny squealed joyfully in response, a high-pitched sound that melted her heart.

Beside her Naruto perked up, shifting his attention from talking to Pichu to her. "Pokémon contests? Is your dream becoming a Top Coordinator Sakura-chan?" he asked.

At his genuinely interested tone Sakura felt inclined to answer back politely, her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah! Coordinators are super cool, and beautiful. I don't know about becoming a _Top_ Coordinator, but winning contests with Happiny would be fun," she said, and her little bundle of adorable laughed in her hands. "I love watching the Grand Festival on TV. Ino, Hinata, and I usually watch it together when it airs," she continued, and pondered if they could somehow meet up and watch it together this year too, with their Pokémon this time.

Surprisingly, Naruto nodded to her enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! My mom's a coordinator, we used to watch it together too. Sometimes even dad joined in." At that he grinned brightly.

 _His mom's a coordinator…? Wow._ The pink-haired girl's lips quirked up into a genuine smile. _Maybe being on a team with the knucklehead won't be so bad after all._

"I only really payed attention to the battles though. Everything else was kinda…" _Boring_ , the blonde added in his mind.

Internally Sakura groaned and she rolled her eyes. _Ugh, nevermind._

"What about you Sasuke?" she inquired, a blush on her cheeks. _I hope he doesn't think it's stupid or something…_

Sasuke, who was sitting to the right of Naruto and having a staring contest with Litten laying on the bench beside him and ignoring them both, did his best to seem disinterested.

 _You will submit to me_ , he thought, glaring intensely at the black cat moving its tail lazily back and forth.

"…It's stupid," he replied after a few seconds, and Sakura blushed twice as hard. _Damn_ , she thought.

"Hey Bastard, that's my mom's job you're talkin' about," Naruto said, offended.

"Hn."

The blonde's face reddened; comparable to Sakura's, but she doubted they had the same reasons. Scowling, he waved a finger in Sasuke's face - or tried, since it was still turned away. "Hey!"

Immediately Sakura felt her own temper flare up. "It's his opinion Naruto!"

Naruto turned to her, abashed. "Y… You're right," he said.

And then, it was silent. For around… Sakura estimated a minute.

The hyperactive blond kicked the ground. "Let's kick that _Kakashi's_ butt when he decides to show his face, right Pichu!?"

Pichu seemed to study Naruto from his lap, then nodded its tiny head. Naruto made the gesture to high-five it, and at its confused head-tilt, he grabbed its palm and connected it with his own. "There," he said and grinned.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Holy crap, that's cute_. Discreetly she tried high-fiving Happiny, who happily connected its palm with hers.

"You actually believe _you_ and a baby Pokémon can beat a Jounin?" Sasuke asked, and graced the blonde with eye contact.

Naruto smirked. "Of course we can, we're strong."

The raven-haired Uchiha scoffed. "Are you even aware of what moves your Pichu knows?"

Naruto confidently looked at the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, who too was looking at him. "Ofcourse I do… they're… uhh…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Thundershock, Charm, and Tail Whip," Sakura provided helpfully, to both boys surprise.

"Hn…"

Doubtful Sasuke pulled out his navy blue Pokédex, the latest version created by Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Pichu, moves, level five," he stated to the device.

"Information currently not available," it spoke in a robotic voice. Surprised, he blinked again.

"You have to have owned the Pokémon before you can see detailed information," the top of their former class provided, having heard it from Iruka.

Sasuke glanced at her, and then nodded reluctantly. Switching his gaze to Naruto, he looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Naruto asked, having played with Pichu while Sasuke double-checked.

The Uchiha sighed. "Pichu's moves, remember?"

"Oh!" The blonde began fishing for his Orange dex inside his bag, and once out gave the Encyclopedia the same instructions Sasuke had. After a second, it pinged and three words popped up on the screen, as well as a picture of Pichu and it's name.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. At and under level five, Pichu knows of the moves Thundershock, Charm, and Tail whip."

Triumphantly Sakura grinned and bounced Happiny on her leg, who squealed in delight. "See? Happiny's moves are Pound, Charm, and Copycat by the way!"

"Both our Pokémon have cool moves," Naruto said and grinned back at her, high-fiving Pichu again, before turning to Sasuke. "What does Litten know?"

Litten, who was currently lying on the bench with them, opened one eye.

"Scratch, Ember, and-"

"Growl," a voice interrupted Sasuke.

Jumping they all turned their heads to where a silvergravity defying haired man slouched, _three fourths_ of his face covered by cloth and his forehead protector. One droopy eye observed them lazily.

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked, shocked, and Pichu immediately scrambled to hide underneath Naruto's hoodie.

Sakura took note of his Konoha headband covering his left eye, and his other unreadable right eye. _To be damaged enough to cover almost his whole face… he must be pretty high-ranked…_ She thought and frowned.

What would a seemingly high-ranked trainer be doing speaking to them? Jounin tended to keep to themselves or close associates… unless…?

Sakura gasped aloud.

"Hatake… Kakashi!?"

"Yeah," he replied, and turned his eyes towards the sky as if wanting to be anywhere but there. "Let's see… why don't you introduce youselves? Tell me what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."

Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed, and even Sasuke seemed irritated. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" she asked, holding Happiny close to her chest and trying to mind her tone.

Naruto agreed by crossing his arms, being mindful of the creature underneath his hoodie. "Yeah, also you're late! Apologize!" Putting its tiny head outside of the hoodie, Pichu looked at the silver-haired man distrustfully.

Their teacher's visible eye creased at them, and the expression's uncanny similarity to a smile only served to annoy them further. "Sorry. You see, a black cat crossed my path here, so I had to go the long way."

"As if!" Naruto and Sakura shouted simultaneously. Subtly, the Uchiha glanced down at his partner. The cat gazed back at him, still only one eye open, and seemingly, they shared the same thought.

Sasuke petted Litten, praising it for its intelligence. The cat only continued to observe.

Their teacher chuckled. "Well… I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes, and as for my dream… I have a few hobbies."

Silence engulfed them. He'd only confirmed his name.

"You with the Pichu in the middle, why don't you go next?" their sensei asked.

Naruto perked up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Pichu, mom's cooking, and ramen when I'm not home. I hate the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cook, and when Shino stops me from eating it! My hobby's hanging out with my friends, and my dream is to become the Hokage just like-" the Uzumaki cut off with a pale face, and hastily looked away.

"…My dream is to become the Hokage!" he declared.

Kakashi's expression didn't change, his eye keeping that same observant , the pinkette blinked at Naruto's behaviour. _That's new_ … _never seen Naruto stop mid-sentence._

"And you, pinky?" he asked, turning to her.

Sakura groaned a little bit inside of her head. _Mysterious, weird, and calls me_ pinky _._ She smirked evily inside though – she'd get her revenge.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I hate superficial comments, especially ones pertaining to my _hair_ ," she said sweetly, and smiled at the silver-haired man who sweatdropped. _Oops_ , he thought.

"I like Happiny, and being with my two best friends, Ino and Hinata! My hobbies are studying and watching contests, and my dream for the future…" Sakura blushed. "Becoming a coordinator… I guess."

Kakashi nodded at her introduction with a gleam in his eye. "Superficial comments hm…"

"Your turn then, broody," he said, and Naruto snickered while Sakura sent him a death-glare. At his confused look, she only glared harder.

 _What did I do wrong?_ He thought as Sakura smiled.

 _That's what you get for insulting Sasuke-kun._

Unfazed by the comment, Sasuke simply stared ahead, his fingers locked together in a thinking position. It took him a few seconds to begin speaking.

"… My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like… but I do have an ambition I have no intention of leaving as just a dream."

They all sharpened their ears as Sasuke stared intently somewhere far away.

"That is… the revival of my clan… and to find a certain man," he uttered.

An ominous silence followed his statement. The pinkette and blonde looked at each other nonplussed.

Kakashi, on the contrary, only nodded and then clapped his hands. _Could have been worse, given his history,_ he thought.

"Alright. You three all have unique personalities, which may or may not be a plus. We're going to begin a mission now," he said.

Naruto excitedly bounced up and down, and _kind of like Happiny,_ Sakura thought amused as she petted her partner. "A mission!? What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei!?" the blonde asked delightedly.

Kakashi started chuckling to himself, effectively creeping them all out.

"What's so… funny?" Sakura tentatively asked, trying to breach the subject of her sensei's disturbing behaviour without offending him.

He only "creepy-smiled" at her, as she'd dubbed it when his eye creased but they couldn't see if his lips quirked. "Well… if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be quite surprised," he said.

Now, he even had Sasuke's attention, and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man. "Why?"

Sakura couldn't quite figure out why, _especially_ with three fourths of Kakashi's face covered, but the Jounin seemed positively… _thrilled._

A shudder ran down their collective spines as he then opened his mouth.

"Out of the 27 Academy graduates this year, only 9 will become Genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the Academy for another year, or dropped. In other words… this mission, or test if you will, has a dropout rate of 66%."

Sakura's jaw hit the ground, and she in tandem with Naruto blurted out:

"What!?"

The top student couldn't contain herself. "Why haven't we been informed about this!?"

Her teacher chuckled. "Because all Jounin agree it's fun tormenting Genin."

Before either she or Naruto could speak again, their sensei continued. "Follow me. We'll head to Training ground 3 where I'll determine whether or not you pass or fail."

Without waiting for them to reply he ambled away. They all sat in silence, unmoving, except for Litten's tail.

Then Sasuke stood up, grabbed his black bag, and began following. At Litten unmoving form however, he glared, went back to the bench, picked the cat up, and began following again.

"You win this time," he whispered, unbeknownst to his teammates.

Sakura looked at Naruto in bewilderment, and his expression reflected hers.

"Did he just make us wait for more than three hours and then… _that_?" the blonde asked, mouth ajar.

The pinkette stared at the slowly disappearing backs. None of them showed signs of stopping.

 _Seriously?_

She then sighed angrily in disbelief before grabbing her white bag, which she placed Happiny in to its pleasure, and began following too.

She turned around to Naruto, who was still. "Better follow if you don't wanna fail."

He scrambled for his bag, and then ran to catch up.

* * *

 _I have to pass this_ , Sakura thought with sweaty palms and wide eyes, thankful she wasn't holding Happiny. _If not…_

 _Well_ , she thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat. _Ino would never let me live it down._

Not only would she not be on a team with Sasuke anymore, but her two best friends would get to go on their journey a _year_ before her, she thought as the familiar urge to bite her nails hit her. All their plans of competing against each other in contests, meeting up for shopping now that they would actuallyhave an _income_ , battle…

Sakura had never dreaded a test as much as this one.

And when her senseis voice rung out in the clearing, loud and clear, it only fed her anxiety. He stood aloof, one hand in his pocket, while his other held two twinkling bells. The shine blinded her.

"Alright minions, this is what you'll do," Kakashi-sensei said from a couple of meters away, shaking the two tinkling objects in his hand. "You're supposed to get these two bells from me. If you don't get a bell, you will not get any lunch, and will also be sent back to the Academy. Am I clear?"

Beside her Naruto's stomach, with Pichu now on top of his head, growled loudly. He blushed slightly but was too confused to let his embarrassment reign. "But sensei… why are there only two bells?" he asked.

Kakashi only creepy-smiled. "That, my dear students, you'll have to figure out for yourselves."

Naruto's being filled with dread.

 _Mom will kill me if I fail this_ , he thought as he tapped his foot restlessly on the ground. _No way will I return to the Academy for another year!_ Doing all those stupid tests again, knowing Kiba and Sasuke were off somewhere catching Pokémon and beating gyms…

His body was shaking. Whether it was from adrenaline or fear for his mom, he didn't know.

Their teacher then took out a Pokéball from inside of his vest, and threw it high up into the air. A red light blinded them all. "Begin!"

As a Pokémon they'd only ever seen in books appeared before them, Sasuke and Sakura ran with all their might. Slouching, the Pokémon resembled a bipedal werewolf with short red fur and white fur on it's lower legs, underbelly, and tail. A white streak covered its face – not much unlike their sensei's hair did to his face.

 _Lycanroc, midnight form_ , Sasuke and Sakura recognized as their eyes widened. There was no way their new starter Pokémon could take on Kakashi's! The experience gap was just too big, both between the trainers but now also between the Pokémon!

As he ran with Litten in his arms Sasuke realized there was something amiss. There _had_ to be.

 _Only two of us can get a bell, and one will undoubtedly have to return to the Academy,_ he recited from memory as best he could, too preoccupied with running.

After finally reaching a bush good enough to hide both him and his partner, he could collect his thoughts as he breathed heavily. _But Genin won't be expected to take on Jounin on their own, which we're pretty much encouraged to do since we're competing for the damn bells_. His eyes narrowed, his mind running miles per second.

 _Most likely, this test is a hoax._

The Uchiha glanced at the blonde idiot standing in the middle of the clearing instead of hiding, and the test was true or not, that one of them would be sent back, Sasuke'd have to work with his teammates – the blonde idiot and the pink-haired girl – and then make sure he'd be the one to get a bell. There was no risking it, he had to pass.

Sakura had come to the same answer, hiding behind a tree closer to their Sensei, although her thought process had been a bit different. Hapinny giggled in her bag, happy by the excitement of being carried while running, completely oblivious to her inner turmoil.

 _If there's a 66% dropout rate, why is it possible for two Genin in a team to get the bells? That's the equivalent of a 33% dropout rate._ _Shouldn't it only be one bell, or is it because usually there's only one Genin who gets a bell despite there being two?_ She considered.

Then she realized something, and blinked. _Genin-teams with only two Genin don't exist._

Her mind pondered that for a few seconds. Too many thoughts were running through her head at the same time, and with the stress of the situation it was hard for her to find an answer to her question.

Either they merged teams of what Genin were left in each teams, or… or…

A dark aura radiated around her. Or their _sensei_ lied.

She fumed inside of her head. _I demand_ _revenge._

She wouldn't be able to get it herself though, she realized glumly. Since Sasuke was faster than her he'd ran in front of her, and so she knew what bush he was hiding behind. Naruto's position was even more clear, the _idiot_ standing fully in sight of their senseiand his, irrefutably, _terrifying_ Pokémon.

 _I'll have to somehow get their attention so we can form out a plan,_ she thought. She'd learned in the Academy that was the appropritate course of action when faced with a stronger opponent. _But how…?_

Meanwhile Naruto stood proud and straight in front of Kakashi of the Sharingan. He crossed his arms confidently.

"We'll beat you fair and square and get those bells, and then you'll have no choice but to train us!" he declared, grinning widely. "Any last words?"

Kakashi blinked at him, before reaching a hand into the front pocket of his pants, and pulling out an orange book. He opened it up and turned his eyes downwards.

Sakura swore she saw steam coming from Naruto's head. "Pichu, thundershock on the dog!" he shouted as he pointed at the werewolf, but the mouse didn't move an inch from the blonde's hair. There was an awkward silence before Naruto turned his eyes upwards in confusion. His tone reflected his feelings. "…Pichu?"

On the blonde's head the mouse was laying stock still. He didn't even twitch.

"What is wrong?" Naruto now asked with worry in his voice, moving Pichu from his head to carrying it in his hands so he could look at it. In his hands, he could clearly see the cause of its inaction. It was terrified.

"It's probably scared because of the size differences," Kakashi said absentmindedly, turning another page in his book.

Naruto looked at his partner with concerned eyes. "Is that it bud?"

It nodded its tiny head hastily up and down, and had its adorable eyes blown wide as if to further prove its point. Naruto frowned. "You don't have to be. We can beat that guy easily!"

Pichu shook its head more hastily than before, looking at him as if he was crazy.

From its position sitting on the ground, Lycanroc yawned loudly. Naruto felt like gritting his teeth together at the arrogant display, but instead squeezed his eyes together in thought. _What would make Pichu less afraid?_

A happy high-pitched giggle chimed behind him, and he turned around to the sound of the noise only to hear a quiet "shh" noise from behind a particularly large bush. A light-bult went off in his head. He pulled Pichu closer to his face, to its slight fear.

"What if Sakura and Hapinny battle with us?" he whispered conspiratorially.

It looked thoughtful, putting its hand to its slightly ajar mouth. After a few seconds it shook its head.

"… and if Bastard and the cat join in too then?" he asked reluctantly, his stomach turning as if he needed to puke. It was either battling alongside Sasuke or being on the receiving end of his Mom's wrath. _"Priorities, Naruto!"_ he could hear his father frightfully remind him in his brain.

It looked at him doubtfully, before finally noddng its consent.

"Alright!" he cheered, and then ran to the bush he'd heard Sakura shush from.

At the sound of Sakura's facepalm at her blonde teammate's approach, Kakashi shared a smirk with his partner. _He's Kushina's son, alright._

Behind the bush Sakura took Naruto by his shoulders and shook him back and forth rapidly. "Naruto! You've given away our position!" she whispered heatedly.

"Lycanroc could have found us with its heigtened sense of smell anyway," Sasuke said from behind them, startling them both. Litten was in his arms, its tail wagging back and forth, sometimes accidentally tickling the Uchiha's face. His nose crinkled in aggravation.

"Sorry," Naruto said and chuckled sheepishly, scratching his head. "But we have to battle together. Pichu won't battle otherwise."

Sakura nodded her head. "Battling alone would be stupid anyways. We have to form a plan. Any ideas?"

Sasuke peeked at their opponents stealthily, his hair covering his observing eyes beneath. "None of our Pokémon's moves are effective against Lycanroc. Our best bet lies with getting either the burn or paralysis in," he said, then relucantly added, "preferably the paralysis."

Sakura nodded at him, trying not to notice how the sunlight hit his hair just right. "Yes, ember will not be very effective, and even if Lycanroc did get burned, lowering its attack would not help us much since it'll knock out our Pokémon with just one attack anyway. By now it should already know moves like rock slide, crunch, stone edge…"

Sasuke and Sakura then began to ping-pong back and forth in a slightly frightening manner about how they could avoid Lycanroc, and Naruto felt himself sweatdrop.

"Doesn't copycat copy moves? Can't Happiny copy Lycanroc's moves?" he asked hesitantly.

Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to him slowly, Sakura's mouth slightly ajar.

"That's a great idea!" she responded, before turning her head and resuming her heated battle of who could patter most of Lycanroc's moves with Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto had his eyes tightly shut, trying to follow.

After a minute of this, the blonde's teammates turned their heads to him again. "Our strategy will be dodging and hopefully copying sand attack in order to distract Lycanroc enough to steal the bells. The ones or one who get a bell get to keep it. Pichu will fire as many thundershocks as it can in hope for the paralysis, and if Lycanroc doesn't use sand attack Happiny will copy the thundershocks," Sasuke said.

Naruto took a moment to take it all in, not really understanding why they'd copy sand attack, but nodded anyway. "Okay."

"At three you run in as fast as you can with Pichu and fire a thundershock for the paralysis. If you miss, me and Happiny will be there to back you while Sasuke tries sneaking around to steal the bells," Sakura said, her voice shaking slightly. She didn't feel prepared enough for this but they didn't have an unlimited amount of time to plan.

 _Happiny and I,_ Sasuke corrected mentally.

Naruto looked down at his partner on the ground. "Is that okay Pichu?"

It shook a little, but nodded.

Sakura hugged her bag with Happiny in it to her chest. "And you, are you ready Happiny?" In response it cutely nodded in determination, which she smiled to.

"On three then," Sasuke said, looking meaningfully down at his partner in his arms. "One…"

Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

"Two…" Her muscles tensed in anticipation.

"Three!"

As one they all ran as fast as their legs would allow them, Sakura and Naruto straight to Kakashi's and Lycanroc's position. In her peripheral vision, Sakura could spot a navy-blue form moving in the shadows swiftly, perfectly blending in.

"Pichu, thundershock!" Naruto shouted, and with a leap of faith, Pichu jumped from his head much faster than they'd expected. Its body glowed yellow for a split second, before releasing a yellow lightning bolt in Lycanroc's direction. In the clear sunlight of the day, it still shone impossibly bright.

Lycanroc reacted swiftly by dodging to the side, and Kakashi didn't even turn his eyes away from his book. "Gan, scary face."

The white streak covering Gan's face cast a shadow over its one visible glowing red eye. It smiled in a terrifying manner, lips stretching to show razor sharp teeth.

Sakura could feel herself sympathize with Pichu, who'd just landed right in front of the Wolf Pokémon, freezing up. Naruto, _god bless his nerve,_ ran towards his partner, sliding across the ground to snatch it up.

"Sakura!" he shouted at her.

She stood frozen in place. _What am I… what…_ Her eyes darted from Naruto to Lycanroc, to Happiny where they stopped in stupefaction.

Happiny looked… _excited._

It was hopping up and down in her bag, lifting its arm to be lifted. A determined glint shone in its eyes, which were wide but not enough for the emotion to be identified as fear. At its smile, Sakura felt her fear melt away, and the ability to think came back to her.

She grabbed Happiny by its waist, lifting it as high as she could. "Happiny, use copy-cat!"

The egg-shaped Pokémon cried out "Pinny!", and its face twisted from its normal friendly demeanour, quickly becoming something…

 _Horrendous_.

Something _unseeable._

Sakura almost dropped her Pokémon right then and there before she realized her mistake.

 _Crap! It copied_ scary face _!_

As everyone's eyes were now trained on the frightening ball of pink, Sasuke chose this moment to make his appearance. He snuck up behind Kakashi, his hand just about to grab a bell. He could feel his fingers grazing one of them, before the silver-haired man reacted inhumanly quick.

He turned around lightning fast, grabbed the boy by his arm and thew him to the side. Sasuke slid across the ground as Kakashi closed his book.

"I must say I'm impressed. I'm not caught off-guard often, much less by baby Pokémon," he said.

"Litten, use ember on Lycanroc!" Sasuke said, standing up quickly and not missing a beat. His order snapped his teammates out of their reverie, and the fur on Litten's back stood on end as it quickly turned red, before it fired a ball of fire at Gan.

Naruto reacted quicker than Sakura. "Pichu, thundershock again!" he said, followed by a "copycat on thundershock happiny!".

Quickly, all three attacks headed towards the Wolf Pokémon, who stood still waiting for its master's order.

"Accelerock on Litten," Kakashi said.

Glowing in a white aura, Gan slammed into Litten, effectively dodging all their attacks. As it moved, it was little more than a blur.

"Litten!" Sasuke shouted, running towards his fallen Pokémon. Kakashi cringed a little when it didn't move an inch. _Play nice Kakashi, play nice_ , he thought.

"Pichu, thundershock, one more time!" Naruto's shout came again, this time slightly louder. Sakura could be heard a second after, requesting a copy-cat on that.

Kakashi blinked at their fast recovery rates. Litten getting knocked out was a huge blow to their chances of winning. "Dodge, and then use tackle on Pichu," he said, intending to end the match. He'd seen enough.

As if in slow motion, Sasuke could see it all play out.

Pichu's attack would miss, and it'd then get slammed into by Lycanroc, knocking it out with one hit. They'd be down to Happiny with zero chances of winning. He'd have to wait another year.

 _I can't fail this._

As if by an otherwordly force he ran faster than he'd ever had before towards Pichu – or maybe it just felt like that, since everyone else suddenly seemed so slow.

He reached his destination and waited for the blow. It hit him like a train.

Sakura watched as Sasuke reacted _impossibly_ fast and then flew through the air. The ground mercilessly scraped up his arms protecting his head.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Chattering and clinking of utensils resounded throughout Konoha's official Pokémon center's dining hall. All around people spoke, ate, and on the upper floors they slept and showered. Hurried footsteps could be heard from stressed nurses behind thin walls.

The only silence in the room filled the air between them, sitting around one of the dining tables waiting for Litten to be healed. Pichu moved around on top of Naruto's head, its eyes never leaving Sasuke's brooding form. The dark haired boy had bandages around his arms and an icepack to his head.

Sakura finally snapped. "Just tell Pichu to thank Sasuke-kun or something Naruto!" She abruptly grabbed his partner from the blonde's head and plonked it down heavily right in front of the Uchiha.

Pichu immediately froze in fear when her hands touched it, and began shaking on the table after it had been set down. Brown fearful eyes met stoic onyx.

"So?" Sakura prodded, waiting for some form of apology from the Mouse Pokémon. _Anything_ to end this silence. It had been going on for two hours soon, much more than the time it took for them all to get to the Pokémon center!

It was quiet for another torturing minute, until Pichu _finally_ extended one of its palms towards Sasuke. He stared questioningly at it, eyebrow raised.

Naruto looked at his partner disbelievingly. "You want to high-five… _with him_?" Betrayal made itself apparent in his voice.

Understanding the situation, the Uchiha _hn_ 'd before connecting his palm with the rodent's. "You better do the same for me," he said, slight annoyance in his voice.

And at the _adorable_ sight, Sakura fainted.

XXX

When she woke up again, it was to the face of a worried nurse. "Are you alright!?" she asked.

Sakura sat up groggily – apparently they'd laid her down on one of the couches. "I think so…" she said, cautiously. She'd have to be more wary of the Pichu Sasuke combo from now on.

"You just fainted suddenly," the nurse explained, a worried frown on her face. "Does this happen often? I checked and nothing seems wrong with you…"

After a myriad of questions from the nurse, she finally left to attend to actual patients in the Pokémon center – _Pokémon_. Sakura walked over to the table where Team 7 still sat, now all of them gathered.

"Sakura-chan! Do you feel better now!?" At the sight of her Naruto abruptly stopped what seemed to be an argument between him and Sasuke to ask of her wellbeing. She fought off a smile.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, and then glanced towards the plates placed in front of them all – except for Kakashi - containing food. There was an empty chair and a full plate of food inbetween Naruto and Sasuke, and she sat down guessing it was her place. Their Pokémon were on the floor (except for Kakashi-sensei's – didn't they need to eat?) eating from bowls. Litten seemed fine now, having an apparent staring contest with Sasuke.

She ate quickly, not having eaten since breakfast, and pondered just how _long_ she'd slept for considering it was 8 PM. Her attention was swept away when Kakashi looked up from his book.

"So, about the test," he began in a serious tone, ominously leaning over the table.

All of his students immediately felt their hearts jump uncomfortably. The pink haired girl gripped her black shorts with her hands, feeling the sweat quickly culminating on the soft beige appendages. Her red sleeveless shirt felt impossibly tight, and she couldn't breathe.

 _It's over._ Sakura looked down onto the table with clenched eyes – they'd failed. They didn't get a bell, not even _one_.

"You all pass," he said.

 _What?_ "Really!?" Naruto burst out, standing up abruptly.

"Really," Kakashi answered.

"Truly!?" Sakura burst out afterwards.

"Truly," Kakashi replied, this time with a creepy-gentle-smile on his face.

Sasuke shoulders visibly sagged. "How?" he asked in a rare baffled tone.

Their now official teacher chuckled. "Well, it's partly because you worked with each other, but also because you covered Pichu. You see, in the real word, dangerous missions occur all the time, where losing your lives is highly possible. Missing trainers might very well order their Pokémon not to attack your Pokémon, but _you_. It is at this moment protecting your comrades is so important, even if the mission might fail as a result. Teamwork is _essential_."

Sakura took a moment to absorb all of this. It was the first time she'd heard her teacher actually explain something.

"But isn't purposefuly failing the mission against the law?" the Uchiha asked, his confoundment not as masked as he'd liked.

Something in the silver-haired man's eye changed, and even though Kakashi's gaze was directed straight at them, Sakura got the notion their teacher was actually looking somewhere very far away.

"In this world", he began with a heavy undertone. "Those who break the laws are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Stillness and quiet ate the air up, until Kakashi creepy-gentle-smiled. "So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

As Naruto began to ramble about all the gyms he wanted to go to Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. Were all Jounin this intense? She'd call Ino and Hinata later on the PokéNav and ask what their senseis were like. _No way_ her girls would fail a stupid test.

"Is east Konoha alright with you Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

She snapped out of her reverie and pondered the question. "East Konoha huh… that's where the Aburame have their clan compound isn't it?"

"Yep," Naruto answered, popping the p.

She shook her head. "No, there aren't any contests near East Konoha this year. There's one in Kiri in two months though, and I've read there's a gym there too. How about going there?"

"Alright!" Naruto said, apparently giving it no thought. She smiled a little exasperatededly. _Typical_.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke who was almost done with his food. "Any objections?"

He grunted as an answer and waited to speak until he'd swallowed. "Hn. As long as we don't go to the same places, fine."

Sakura smiled, content. Tomorrow they'd head out for Kirigakure; a country consisting of islands, surrounded by the ocean. Maybe she'd catch a water Pokémon? There _were_ a lot of cute water-types…

Sakura finished up her food and placed her fork and knife on her plate, then picked up Happiny who'd been eating on the ground. "Sorry for worrying you Happiny," she said, smooching their foreheads together.

"Piny!" it responded in a reprimanding tone.

Sakura's attention then once more shifted to her teacher, when he used his most effective way of catching attention - putting his book down. He rested his cheek on his palm once their eyes were on him.

"Are you not gonna name your Pokémon?" he asked.

Naruto gasped and looked down at Pichu. His cheeks were pink in embarassment, scandalized at how he hadn't given his friend a name yet! "Shit you're right!" he said, earning him a few rebuking looks from a couple of parents.

"Interesting name," Kakashi responded as Sasuke and Sakura looked down at their partners.

 _A name for Happiny…_ Sakura she hadn't given it much thought, having been caught up in the events of the day. Her eyes darted to a Chansey passing by, nurse by her side.

 _Hmm…_ "How about Leah? " she asked Happiny. The pink Pokémon squealed joyfully in response, and Sakura grinned. "Then Leah it is!"

Meanwhile Naruto had grabbed Pichu by its waist and was turning it around in the air, looking at its body for name-ideas – something his Dad did with his new Pokémon, he'd been told.

 _Yellow, bad-ass, tiny…_ he groaned, trying to think of something. _Cute, jumpy, traito- jumpy!_ He thought back to how it had at high speed jumped from his head in their earlier battle, before glowing yellow and firing a thunder shock.

A lightbulb flicked on in his head. "Bolt!" he said happily, looking hopefully up at his partner, who nodded after a few seconds of thinking. Naruto grinned triumphantly. _That will teach Ero-sennin bad naming sense isn't passed down!_

Sakura looked at her crush. "Have you come up with anything for Litten yet Sasuke?" she asked, hiding her nervousness. He grunted and Sakura sweatdropped. _Seems his social battery is out for the day._

"Kagutsuchi", he then answered, seemingly having thought it over. The Uchihas' eyes narrowed at Litten, daring it to refuse. Kagutsuchi wagged its tail languidly.

Rotating his fork back and forth slowly, Kakashi opened his mouth. "Good names, for beginners. Bolt… probably stands for Pichu's higher than average speed, but could also be attributed to it's skittishness. Kagutschi is considered the god of fire in certain parts, and Leah…" he creepy-smiled. "Probably one of the worst names I've ever heard."

Sakura and Leah bristled in indignation. _It's true, but how could he figure out the meaning of it so fast!?_ Sakura thought, then huffed in annoyance. "And pray tell, what does 'Gan' stand for?"

Kakashi unconsciously looked down at the Pokéball holding his starter, then started reading his book again. "A secret," he mumbled behind the pages.

His pink-haired student stood up in response, taking Happiny and her white bag with her. "Ugh, I can't take this anymore," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's book rooms for the night."

"Actually", Naruto said, slurping his third bowl of noodles, and Sakura eyed his feat with impressed eyes. "We booked when you were knocked out. The problem is…" he said, chuckling nervously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. " _Problem?_ "

"There were only rooms for two left," Sasuke supplied. "And we only booked two rooms."

At first, all the ways this arrangement could go wrong whirled in her head at inhuman speeds. Then, all the ways it could go _right_ made itself apparent. She blushed brightly, trying to push down the silly grin wanting to overtake her face.

"Okay. What are the arrangements?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto's face went glum as he opened his mouth and Kakashi eyed her suspiciously. "You and S-"

"I, and Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted, and the blonde opened his mouth in confusion.

 _That's not what he said before_ , the blonde thought.

Meanwhile the silver-haired man pretended to read by moving his eyes from left to right, rinse and repeat. That blush Sakura's cheeks had been occupied by just now, _that blush_ wasn't something to be trusted - just like Naruto's blush at his first suggestion just _spelled_ danger for Kakashi, were Kushina ever to find out of his 'irresponsible' room arrangements decisions.

Time stopped for Sakura. Had she just heard that right? His behaviour didn't show any signs of lying, but…

"You can't be serious?" she asked.

* * *

 **Author note:** A reviewer commented on Naruto having a Pichu, so it got me thinking. What Pokémon would you guys like to see on everyone's teams?

Also, this story won't be from only Naruto's perspective.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Adventures**

 **Chapter III**

 _ **Perhaps you deserve it**_

* * *

The small shop bustled with life just on the outskirts of Konoha as Sasuke put his hand over his face to hide his shame, failing in his attempt to hide beside the exit. Primarily selling outdoors equipment it was situated smartly, selling things such as sturdy clothes, plastic bottles, tents, portable stoves… but most importantly, _sleeping bags_ , all in neat rows. It really came as no surprise there were so many customers. Unfortunately.

 _I can't believe these idiots_ … Sasuke thought with a grimace. Litten stood beside him, analysing his slave's unusual expression. Sasuke had his eyebrows drawn together, cheeks pink, and mouth tight.

"1600 Pokédollars!"

The cashier sighed. "No. 2000 and that's final."

"1800 Pokédollars!" Naruto haggled, putting his hands on the desk before the cashier. The cashier looked at Sasuke disbelievingly – as if he, the only sensible person on Team 7, could somehow change the Uzumaki's insane mind - but he refused eyecontact, not wanting to be associated with the idiot. Or the other idiots for that matter.

The cashier sighed again, this time in defeat as he looked worryingly over at the queue. It was steadily growing, and people looked away uncomfortably. "You know what, 1900 Pokédollars for the sleeping bag if you get out of the store."

Naruto whooped and slammed the money on the desk before running out at top speed, leaving with his prize. Pichu hung on for dear life as the blond left behind his three teammates, two of which were still arguing in the back.

"I can't belie-"

"I meant you two aswell," the clerk said and sweatdropped. Sakura looked at him in surprise, hands on her hips and now a blush on her cheeks aswell. She walked out of the store timidly, Kakashi behind her. Scowls followed their backs like a bad smell.

Swiftly following, the Uchiha put himself in front of his team. If anyone saw them together now, atleast they might think he just had three weird stalkers.

A couple of meters outisde, chaos ensumed once again.

"Seriously. Why do you _read_ that in public!?" Sakura demanded of Kakashi, slightly calmer now. Her face was red as Happiny giggled in her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the silver-haired man mumbled from behind his book, slouching after them and turning a page.

Sakura's eyes widened comically. "You don't know what- look at me!"

But Kakashi's eyes remained on his book.

"It can't be thatbad Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently, turning his head to look behind him. The pink-haired girl was about to continue her one-sided argument when she sighed and caught up to Naruto.

"It is," she whispered in his ear, failing to notice his pink cheeks. "When I was going to sleep yesterday, I couldn't fall asleep because that _insufferable_ page-turning sound never stopped. _Swish, swish._ So when Kakashi-sensei went into the bathroom and left his book behind, I read the page he was on and…"

Her cheeks mirrored Naruto's, times ten.

"And he's reading porn!" Sakura shouted as Happiny giggled and turned around to Kakashi, pointing accusingly.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, also staring at their blankfaced teacher. "What!?"

Even Sasuke turned around, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. When the silver-haired man failed to deny the statement, both of his eyebrows flew up. _In front of us? In public?_

After a silence and another turned page, Kakashi drawled, "It's romance."

"Oh?" Sakura said. "Then why don't you read aloud?"

To the naked eye, Kakashi simply continued walking, passing his still students, but with his slightly superior eyesight, Sasuke managed to catch the minute twitching of his hand.

"Hmm. If you explain to me why you and Naruto thought you wouldn't need sleeping bags… in the woods, miles from civilization." Kakashi looked into the sky, as if pondering. "Crawling with bugs."

"Shut up," she said along with Naruto, looking away.

And then, Sasuke thought with a satisfied smile as he caught up to Kakashi to walk in front of his teacher - _silence._

XXX

The forest was gigantic, luminous, and verdant. It's canopy was marked by willow, holly, and elm, who gave just enough light a chance to descent for a variety of bushes to sprout in the stony grounds below.

Bundled vines dangled from the occasional three, and flowers which grew all over the place adorned the otherwise monotonous terrain. A clamor of noises, most of which came from Pokémon and other travelers added life to the forest, and were strangely synchronized with the swaying of the tree tops in the wind.

Most of the travelers however, Kakashi insisted on were insane.

"What do you mean, insane?" Sakura asked, confused. Their feet scrunsched dead leaves on the ground as Sasuke had to agree with Sakura. None of his teammates had the right to call others insane.

Kakashi nodded sagely.

"Bug trainers are strange, unsettling individuals lacking a common sense of logic," he said.

Naruto laughed. "Strange, sure. But unsettling? What does that even mean?"

Just then a boy their age came crashing through a bush, some sort of strawhat on his head. Sasuke looked him over alarmed, searching for injuries.

"Battle me!" He shouted, holding out a Pokéball and bending over to catch his breath.

The Uchiha blinked and looked down at his partner. _We do need experience…_ "Fine." He said, placing himself behind Litten, as Naruto whined in the background craving for his first battle.

Standing straight the trainer finally allowed them a look of his face. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Here?" Naruto asked, looking around bewildered.

"Right here will be perfect," the trainer said and grinned. "By the way, my name's Joey." Then, the boy called out his Pokémon, Caterpie. a squiggly green caterpillar. "Go Caterpie!"

 _Hmph_ , Sasuke thought as he backed away to clear some space. This would be easy. "Go Kagutsuchi."

Litten yawned and stretched before going to stand before him.

"Caterpie, use tackle!"

The caterpillar moved surprisingly fast for not having legs, but Sasuke could only scoff inside his mind. "Dodge Kagutsuchi, then use Ember."

Nimbly the cat-like Pokémon jumped out of the way before a burst of flames erupted from it's mouth. It hit the bug-type Pokémon square on. When the flames had wavered away, the Uchiha could see it was struggling.

Joey, if Sasuke was correct, gritted his teeth. "You can do it Caterpie! Use stringshot!"

"Dodge Kagutstuchi, then use scratch." Yet again Caterpie's attack was dodged, and Litten slammed his claws right into the bug's face. It fainted.

Joey seemed crushed as he looked at his Pokémon, gaping mouth and everything. "But… but… we're strong…"

There was an awkward silence before Sasuke grimaced. "Good match," he said guiltily.

Joey looked up and smiled a little, then called his friend back into its Pokéball. "Yeah, you're right. Good work Caterpie!" The Bug trainer then grinned with a weird glint in his eyes.

"So who's next!? You, with the weird hair!" he said and looked in the others' direction. Sakura sniggered and Kakashi raised an eyebrow before pointing at her askingly. She frowned and looked expectantly at Joey.

"Wait you have more Pokémon?" Sasuke asked befuddled.

The boy sent him a thumbs up. "Obviously. Any trainer worth his salt has. Now let's battle!" he said again and faced Kakashi seriously. In the background Sakura grinned victoriously.

The teacher waved his hands in front of his face and backed away a few steps. "No, I don't think that's a good idea…" Instinctively his book was placed in front of him, barrier in place.

Joey didn't seem to get the point as he stalked forward. "No, no! I insist! If not you, what about the blonde one?"

Naruto whooped and immediately placed himself in front of Joey. "Sure! Let's do this! Go Bolt!"

Pichu quivered on his head before jumping down with an expression of fear directed at Joey. He looked back at Naruto hesitatingly, who smiled and sent his partner a thumbs up, which seemed to calm the mouse down somewhat.

Joey grinned and tilted his strawhat, casting ominous shadows over his face. Another shining Pokéball was taken from his belt and then thrown up.

"Go Caterpie 2!"

Kakashi hid his face in Icha Icha as his students' eyes twitched. _Now they know_ he thought, but didn't know if he was happy about that or not. _I'm sorry for not protecting you._

Naruto blinked dumbly. "So… you have two Caterpie?"

Chuckling the Bug trainer shook his head confidently. "Why settle for two when you can have six?"

Sasuke was pretty sure something inside his head broke.

* * *

When the insane bug trainer had battled them all except for Kakashi once each, he went on his way to harass/battle more trainers. More of his kindred seemed to sniff them out however, and the Uchiha had at least battled three more of them by now. Most had the same team compositions – _Caterpies, Weedles_ , he thought with a sneer – though a few of them had slightly 'rarer' Pokémon from Iwa, Kumo, and Kirigakure.

Thankfully none of Team Seven's partners had sustained any serio- no, Sasuke corrected himself – (almost) _any_ damage, so they didn't need to use any potions. When the sky had begun turning slightly darker, Kakashi decided it was time to put up camp.

It was now night, and the Uchiha had settled down on his sleeping bag comfortably. It's black color reflected no light despite the night's shining stars, and Sasuke breathed in the clear night air hungrily. Litten lounged beside him.

Near Sasuke three more sleeping were set down, one blue, one red, and the last one a silver. Naruto and Sakura were conversing over the crackling fire, and if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of pages turning.

Sasuke reached into his backpack for a map he'd bought just recently. It was neither of poor or high quality – not the kind you'd get in the Academy, but neither was it the expensive kind of map worth 3000 Pokédollars. He opened it up, unfolding fold upon fold upon fold, until it was sprawled across the ground in front of him, taking up a ridiculous amount of space. A world map it was.

He then took out a shiny black device from his bag, and started up the Map function on his Pokénav. _Now this thing,_ Sasuke thought, _this thing was_ not _cheap._

While Pokédexes were handed out in the Academy freely after graduating, the same couldn't be said for Pokénavs. Mostly it was because of its high-priced cost rendering the Academy unable to issue out one for each and every student who passed, but Sasuke had his own theory aswell. That is: who would actually give something expensive to twelve-year-olds and expect them to take care of it?

It was a different matter with himself though, he thought. The ravenhaired boy had a goal he had to reach no matter what, and his Pokénav was going to be indispensable on his journey. With it, he had a waterproof map and phone.

It lit up in the dark of night before showing a map of Konohagakure. Familiarly he zoomed in on the forests just outside of Konoha itself, to the east of the capital leading into Kirigakure. The forests themselves were huge, enveloping Konoha from all sides before leading out into more beachy terrain, where several small villages resided. The village they were headed to were not on the outer parts of Konohagakure though, no; Sootopolis resided in the central parts of Kirigakure. They'd have to cross the ocean to get to Naruto's gym and Sakura's contest.

As long as he travelled it was fine with Sasuke though. _As long as I travel to every single place, search through every single space I will find you, Itachi._

But that wasn't what Sasuke was focusing on right now. Taking out a pen from his backpack, he intently began crossing the routes they'd been to in Konoha's woods. Surely, this would work.

Suddenly there was a weight in his lap.

Kagutsuchi meowed from its new resting place, stroking his head on Sasuke's jacket. The Uchiha stiffened for a second, looking at his partner like the cat was a venomous Sviper, before hesitatingly petting it. His partner purred happily.

He didn't know how long passed before another weight settled beside him. Curiously he turned his head to see Kakashi sit on his left.

"Kakashi?" he asked.

The silver-haired man's eye never left his book, _Icha Icha Paradise_ , Sasuke noted mildly disgusted. Kakashi pointed to the Uchiha's map.

"You might wanna write dates too," he said slowly, eyes never leaving his porn. For a few uncomprehending seconds Sasuke just looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, following his lone eye as it observed the letters, before his cheeks tinted slight pink. In a quick whipping motion of his head Sasuke was gazing at Kagutsuchi again.

 _Right,_ he thought as he furiously wrote the date down beside all of the crosses, ducking his head. _Maybe he does have his uses_.

"Thanks Kakashi," he muttered.

His teacher waved his hand a little. "No problems. It would be good for us to register each others' numbers too."

Sasuke blinked before reprimanding himself at his surprise. Ofcourse a Jounin would have a Pokénav, he thought and handed Kakashi his Nav. Kakashi pressed a few buttons on both of their Navs before giving Sasuke's back.

 _Kakashi-SENSEI, 0573…_

The boy scowled and looked up. His sensei's eye curved.

"Seeya tomorrow, sleep tight." Kakashi ambled away to his sleeping bag.

The frown on Sasuke's face didn't disappear for some time. An hour later when he was sure everyone else was sleeping however, his lips curved up secretly.

Naruto's snores and Sakura's sleepy mumbles filled his head.

 _Idiots_.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily into the forest, its drops so quick to reach the ground there was no longer a _pitter-patter_ , but a _pschhh._ A week later and five more crosses in Sasuke's notebook, now safely tucked in his waterproof bag. A week later, and wet leaves scrunched beneath their feet as water slipped into all of their shoes, even Sasuke's, who focused quite a bit of his inheritance on appropriate gear.

Today was also the day Sakura finally had enough.

"Kagutsuchi, use ember!" Sasuke called uselessly to his partner, whos flames were put out by the rain moments after being let out. A tackle slammed into the feline Pokémon.

"Good job Venonat!"

Sakura's growl could be heard even from five meters away. She stomped her feet angrily. "You can beat him Sasuke-kun!"

Grinding his teeth in irritation the Uchiha thought of his options before muttering under his breath, " _I know that_ , use scratch!"

Litten's black form shot forward in the dreary weather, hard to pinpoint because of the drizzling rain, before slamming its claws into its foe. A cry went into the air, and Venonat stopped struggling before laying still.

The newest bug trainer to the Uchiha Sasuke Beating Bug Trainer Collection groaned in defeat. "Damnit…" he said before recalling Venonat and walking away. "Thanks for the match… so close…"

Running his hands through his drenched hair Sasuke decided to let go a little bit and groan audibly, Sakura and Naruto mirroring him. His pink-haired teammate ran her hands through her locks to get the knots outs, until the digits got stuck halfway through.

She creamed in outrage.

"I'll find the ultimate weapon to annihilate them all! Just you wait!"

Then she stormed off with Naruto, just as passionate, fire in his eyes, and off they went like charging tauroses on the dirt path. Sasuke and Kakashi, forced to follow by running, jogged along reluctantly until Sakura's gasp resounded loudly. Target: detected. Position: tree branch, seven meters to 4 o'clock.

She cackled loudly and disturbingly. _This_ excellent _specimen_ _will not only put a stop to bug trainers,_ she thought, but _also cover Happiny's weaknesses perfectly._

The Pidgey cawed quietly, looking down at the four humans gathered. The one with black hair had a hand to his forehead.

Meanwhile Sakura calculated her chances. She knew Pidgey were prone to fleeing from battle instead of fighting, so baiting it would be for the best. A hand went to her chin, thinking of the various ways she could get it down to the ground.

Suddenly a weight landed on her shoulder, suspiciously much feeling like a hand. Kakashi observed the bird. "You're taking too long, it will fly away if you don't hurry. Ask Naruto for a thundershock."

 _That's… pretty smart,_ she thought, before going to talk to Naruto, muttering a quiet thanks. Sasuke watched his teammates from a distance as they whispered to each other, despite the fact Pidgey obviously wouldn't understand the human tongue anyway. In fact, the bird was cocking its head at them, probably wondering why these humans were so weird.

Never would he think he'd be embarrassed because of a Pidgey's gaze.

An exchange of a Pokéball between Naruto and Sakura was all Sasuke needed before his curiousity got the best of him. "What are you guys doing?" he asked suspiciously, walking up to them.

Naruto squinted his eyes in order to avoid the rain getting in. "Sakura wants to catch Pidgey so I'll throw the ball while she distracts it."

"And how will you get it down from the tree?" he shot back and blinked as their smirks mirrored.

"Just watch," the pink-haired girl whispered.

"Bolt, use thundershock on Pidgey!" At Naruto's sudden shout the bird jumped before trying to take flight, but the electrifying shock hits its mark, rendering the bird useless as it quickly fell to the ground, a blaring _caw_ leaving its beak.

Sakura ran as fast as her adolescent legs made possible and caught the bird mid-fall. It spasmed before trying to claw its way out. "Sorr- Oww!"

From his unbelieving position Sasuke watched the catfight ensue, bird on the winning side. Sakura's forearms were being scratched and pecked open, blood tearing out of her skin. "Now!" Sakura's voice flew out blaringly.

Naruto threw the Pokéball. It shot through the air and missed spectacularly, four meters too weak.

"Crap, sorry!" he said and ran as fast as he could to pick it up.

Something called to Sasuke as he picked out his own Pokéball from his belt. His hand touched the cold steel, wet from the rain before he threw it with all his might. It fired through the air and hit the pidgey head on.

Sakura's surprise was evident on her face as she fell to the ground, target missing from her arms. Apart from the 'oomph' sounds made from when her rump hit the ground, the silence could deafen.

 _One wiggle._ Sasuke's hands clench.

 _Two wiggles,_ and the ball opened. Sakura sprang into action again to catch it, but the Pidgey flapped just out of her reach, earning her another scratch for her attempt.

"You're not getting away! Wait up!" she screamed and gave chase, tripping.

The boys sweatdropped as she waved her arms in the air in her attempt to catch the wounded bird mid-air. An unanimous nod later, and they jogged at a sedate pace, Sakura barely in sight.

That is, until Sasuke spotted something light blue peeking it's head through the foliage, probably curious of all the ruckus.

In an instant the Uchiha recognized the creature for what it was. "Kagutsuchi," he called to gain the cats attention, who for once was running beside him. "Scratch and then lick on the Shinx at 10 o'clock." Nodding his head in the lion cub's general direction he watched as Litten caught on before charging.

Litten meowed loudly before slamming his claws into the now on its guard Shinx. In its protest, the Flash Pokémon gleamed brightly, blinding everyone except for Sakura and Pidgey.

"Shit," Kakashi cursed as Litten hissed in retinal pain.

Sasuke ran where he thought his partner andthe Shinx would be, knowing it would be too late if he didn't act fast. "Wait Sasuke! Take Naruto with you, I'll follow Sakura!"

"What!? I have to go with the bastard!?" whined Naruto.

The Uchiha didn't pay him any heed as his sight was slowly returning to him. "Kagutsuchi! Where are you!?"

Five meters to 2 o'clock a 'meowwr' shot back, and as he turned he caught sight of his partner chasing the Shinx. "Try to catch up and use scratch!"

He followed aswell, Naruto and Pichu hot on his tail. They went through bushes, tall grass, over bulky roots and boulder-like rocks. Soon, Sasuke could feel his breath turn shallow and he lost balance, falling palms first into the mud many times. He could hear Naruto doing the same from behind, but their efforts weren't in vain.

In his peripheral he watched as the game of cat and mouse continued, Shinx running as fast as it could and Litten giving chase, landing a scratch on its rear end now and then. When he was just about to give up however, catch his breath to cure the burning of his lungs, they met the dead-end of the edge of a hill. Sasuke stopped and noted as Naruto and Pichu caught up.

His wide grin was hard to stop from spreading, much to Naruto's fear at seeing Sasuke smile. _Finally._ Shinx shook as the Uchiha took out his fourth Pokéball.

The cold wet steel touched his fingers yet again today, and he decided he could grow to like the sensation as he threw the ball with immaculate precision. Shinx was sucked in.

 _One,_ Sasuke thought as the ball wiggled back and forth.

 _Two_ , he noted and walked forward, _just in case._

It wiggled a third before popping open in a flash of red light. He cursed as he saw the Shinx run as fast it could for freedom, right between his legs. Its fur brushed his hands, but unwilling to hurt it anymore he refused to grab it by the soft hair. It gleamed like tens of flashlights again, and he quickly averted his eyes, but it was too late. Taking a step forward to give chase he fell in the mud, _again_ , because of bad footing and reduced eyesight.

Trying to regain his footing but slipping in the mud, a loud-pitched "Chu!" interrupted his struggle. He climbed to his knees frantically and looked up.

Shinx was gone. Naruto was on his knees on the ground like him, grinning like an idiot. A Pokéball wiggled on the wet mud like ground, until it pinged loudly in the heavy silence.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted out, grabbing Pichu from the ground beside him, swinging the yellow mouse around in circles as he danced. "You did it!"

The blonde then picked up the dirty Pokéball, containing the first Pokémon he'd ever caught. Trudging over to Sasuke, now on his feet again, he handed him the ball with an apprehensive look on his whisker-kissed face.

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. "No."

Naruto's expression quickly became one of exasperation as he thrust the muddy object into Sasuke's chest, further smearing his clothes. "Oh come on Bastard, we both know you did all the work no matter _how_ cool Bolt was just now. Besides, I don't need another Electric-type," he said.

"No", the Uchiha refused, trying to push away the offensive object from being shoved into his right nipple.

Naruto sighed heavily, annoyance permeating his voice. "It wouldn't have been able to get far anyway, you would have caught up! Now take your damn Pokémon!" He further tried to prove his point by grinding the ball into Sasuke's chest, not thinking of the poor pink appendage underneath the clothing. Sasuke glowered as hard as he could. Too bad the blonde was immune by now.

"No!" he said one final time, before walking past the knucklehead, heading to where they'd come from. All the way the idiot kept pestering him, until something came to his attention.

"Wait," he stopped Naruto mid-sentence. They were both drenched although the rain had subsided, as the water had seeped through their clothing.

"What!?" Naruto shouted much to Pichu's alarm, who immediately hid its head underneath his hood again, where the rest of its body safely resided on his blond locks.

"Sorry bud," the blonde said with an apologetic frown on his face.

Sasuke's eyes held a devious gleam as he looked at Shinx Pokéball. "Isn't that Sakura's Pokéball?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before his eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke with realization. They shared, most likely, their first smirk together.

After that the trek back to the clearing they'd seen Pidgey was relatively silent. Sasuke had no problem having the Pokéball in his hand now, but Litten pestered him to be carried so Naruto kept it.

The problem?

The clearing was empty.

* * *

"Sakura! Wait!"

The pink-haired girl ran just a few meters in front of him, her hair smacking up and down her back as she gave chase like the devil herself. Happiny was safe in his arms, giggling happily as she hopped up and down while her partner was busy terrorizing innocent bird-pokémon.

"Not now Kakashi-sensei! I'm so cl-"

In his peripherals he saw her hand catch onto its small foot, and her cry of victory and Pidgey's squawk of misery mixed together to become the most beautiful symphony to the end of his running. Lord knows that girl could run _fast_ when… adrenalized? Honestly, he'd been _so close_ to calling out Chidori.

His student fought again with the pecking bird but this time she managed to fork out a Pokéball at the same time. As gently as she could, she bopped its head with the shiny device. A red flash signalled its opening.

Kakashi watched as his student squatted on the ground almost obsessively beside the ball, ready to catch any misfortunate birds trying to flee. The ball wiggled…

 _One…_

 _Two…_

and three times before-

Sakura cried out happily as it let out a gratifying 'ping'.

Shaking his head the unwilling Jounin-sensei smiled beneath his mask, his eyes crinkling with the motion, before pulling out his silver Nav. He didn't really have a choice but calling Sasuke, because:

1\. He wanted to remain mysterious to his students, just to mess with them really, and that involved revealing as little of his Pokémon as possible, and 2. The rain had most likely washed away any scent by now anyway, so sending out his Pokémon to track would be redundant.

Two rings were all it took before Sasuke answered. Something inside of him let out a sigh of relief, although he knew that logically his students would be fine alone in Konoha's forests for two hours.

Naruto's voice blared out of the speakers. "Where are you!? Are you fine!? We've been waiting here for an hour! Did Saku-" he cut him off by turning of the speakers. _Should have known to fear for my hearing, calling an Uzumaki willingly. Stupid._

His female student hurried to stand beside him, red prize in hand. After a questioning look at him, to which he nodded, she took the Nav and put it to her ear.

"Is this Naruto? Is Sasuke with you!? … Yes we're fine. … Uhh, I'm not actually sure where we are" – cue look at Kakashi – "we ran a little bit, and oh! You must see my new killing mach- I mean Pokémon! I just managed to catch Pidgey! Thing tore up my arms but it's nothing Hina's salve can't solve… WHAT!? Sasuke caught a Pokémon aswell!? So that's why you guys suddenly disa- Naruto? … Naruto? I just heard something weird… did you get a cold? I can hear you coughing… knucklehead?"

Kakashi took his Nav out of her hand. "Naruto? What is happening?"

It sounded like a struggle was ensuing on the other side. Words such as "did not catch" and coughing could be heard, but other than that, even the copy-nin was clueless. "Where… where are you right now? Sasuke?"

A mumble, a crash, and then "the clearing! Goddamn it Nar - fine - Where we were before Kakashi." and then the call cut off.

They stood there for awhile just looking at each other. Sakura's arms were terribly torn, he noted, and so he squatted down to take off his silver bag and look for bandages. When he managed to find them, he asked her to stay still while he wrapped them. An awkward silence ensued.

He coughed. "So… what are you going to name your Pidgey?"

She blinked before looking down at the Pokéball. "Oh… uhm… well I don't know which gender it is to begin with."

It was quiet as he finished up her right arm and pointed to her bag. "Take out your Pokédex and check, I'll fix your other arm meanwhile."

She did as he said and fished it out of her bag, then gave him her left arm while fiddling with the Dex with her right. "Pidgey, caught," she instructed the Device. It pinged and a picture of Pidgey popped up on the screen, along with its name and other data.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. The Pidgey recently caught is of the gender Male. The Pokémon possesses a Naughty nature, and the ability Tangled Feet."

Sakura blinked and felt a sense of déjà vu. "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon…" she mumbled to herself before getting an interested glint in her eye.

"Sensei…" she said mullingly. "What's a nature? And what does Tangled Feet do?"

Kakashi glanced at her before continuing his work. They'd have to get medicine for this soon to avoid scarring.

"A Pokémon's Nature determines what it's good and bad at, what it likes and dislikes, aswell as it's personality. For your Pidgey, it has a Naughty nature, and is therefore said to prefer spicy food and dislike bitter food. It is said to have an inclination towards Attack, but suffers Special Defense because of it. The "Naughty" nature speaks for its personality."

His student looked at him throughout his whole speech. It was probably the most he'd ever said in front of her. Then her face lit up with question.

"You said… 'is therefore said'. Do you think it's wrong?"

He finished her arm up and stood. "Well. It's hard to say whether or not you can figure out someone's personality through a machine." Then he began walking, and by the sound of footsteps behind him he knew she was following.

A silence ensued again but it was more 'pondering' than awkward this time.

"Hey," she said as she walked behind him, trying to step where his footsteps made shoe-shaped holes in the muddy ground. "You never explained what Tangled Feet does."

Kakashi yawned a little too loud for it to sound real. "Another time, yes?"

His student caught up and pointed her finger at him, walking backwards. "Just when I thought you were actually decent, you go back to your perverted lazy ways. What have you taught us during this last week?"

He looked up into the sky and put his hand to his chin, stroking his maybe-existent beard. "How to buy sleeping bags?"

She blushed and moved to walk beside him instead. "Well…" she glanced at his book which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and into his hand. Her eyes squinted at the orange cover. "How many times have you read that book now? Are there more than one? Why do they have the same cover?"

Kakashi creepy-smiled. "Interested?" he asked and snickered inside when her indignant expression met his avoidant gaze. "Ofcourse not!"

The rest of the journey back was silent, until…

"Reck," Sakura said.

He raised an eyebrow she wouldn't see. "Reck… because your Pidgey's a roughneck?"

She actually laughed a little. "No," she snorted. "Reck wrecked quite a havoc on my arms, and his Peck attack is quite mean. So… Reck."

His book met his face. "Your naming sense strikes again…"

"What does th- hey look! It's the guys!"

She waved har arms happily along with Naruto, while Sasuke failed in mirroring Kakashi's wave by making his own miniscule. They met up in the middle.

"Where have you been!?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura just snorted. "I should ask the same. You guys just disappeared!"

The Uchiha put his arms in his pockets and looked at her in Uchiha-fashion disbelief. "You're the one who chased a Pidgey like your life depended on it. Did you get it?"

She smiled, elated he was actually talking to her. "Yeah!" She picked her bird's ball out of her belt and threw it into the air. "Come out Reck!"

It flew out with a 'mighty' caw and landed on her shoulder, pecking at her a little before nuzzling her head. Naruto gawked.

"That's… a change…" he muttered.

She smiled and pointed to the Pokéball in his hand, but frowned when she noted Pichu on his head and thought about it… "Wait… you said Sasuke caught a Pokémon…?"

Sakura and Kakashi felt a shill down their spines when the boys smirked in unison. She gulped looking from one face to the other.

"So we talked a little about that Sakura-chan… and we came to the decision that…"

"Perhaps you deserve it," Sasuke finished.

* * *

 **Author note:** Sorry for the long wait! I'm back and ready to upload - not quickly! but not this slow.

I saw your reviews on what Pokémon everyone should have. I agree with some of your thoughts, and some I don't, just like it should be. I won't be spoling tho!

Sasuke's perspective and a quick snapshot of Kakashi's this time :) Yep, that's all of Team 7. I feel like there's no point in having a whole chapter dedicated to only Kakashi just yet. This leaves us with a few choices as to whom will be the main star next chapter:

* More of Team 7

* Ino

* Shikamaru

* Hinata

* Kiba

You can leave your opinion on whom should be the P.O.V next chapter if ya want. Thanks for reading c:


End file.
